


Hatchling - Rodorah

by Linadoon



Series: Kaiju Shippingverse [3]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Fluff, Ghidorah is still an asshole, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, connected to the Legendary series, family au, related to Mothzilla Hatchling, rodorah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: Rodan and Ghidorah's egg hatches.Rodan is ready to take care of his youngling and be a good father, teaching them how to survive on the world they were born into. But Ghidorah... Seems to have other plans...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second work of the Kaiju Shippingverse series. Supposed to be read together with "Hatchling - Mothzilla".

Rodan raised his eyes from the nest even though he couldn’t see beyond the rim of the volcano’s opening. The sky was clear, no clouds in sight, which meant his mate wasn’t anywhere near Isla de Mara.

He huffed, lifting his body slightly to look down at the egg underneath him. He poked it slightly, as it was sliding to the side, and then sat down again.

“When he arrives…” Rodan said to himself. “Each of those heads will have quite something to hear…”

He closed his wings and then his eyes, trying to forget about his alien mate, who barely ever stayed in the volcano with him… It had been ten years, but apparently the three headed monster’s ego didn’t heal in that time. King Ghidorah – if he could be called “king” – still wanted to fight Godzilla, to be the one to rule this planet, to destroy it.

Not that he was really going to destroy it, Rodan was sure he wasn’t going to do that. Not now, when their little offspring was about to be born.

At least he hoped he was right.

It was… Hard to understand Ghidorah. Maybe because he was an alien species, maybe because he was just… That way. Arrogant, megalomaniacal, sometimes downright insane…

But – somehow – Rodan still liked him, to the point of continuing their mating even after he was almost killed because of Ghidorah’s plans of destroying Godzilla. But Ghidorah yielded before the fight was over, and, according to all three heads, he did so because of Rodan... Rodan liked to believe they were telling the truth, but part of him didn’t fully accept that reason as true.

Specially now, when the Fire Demon was resting, waiting in his nest, alone, while his golden mate flew around the world. He was sure Ghidorah didn’t just want to find Godzilla during his “escapades”, it actually felt like he just couldn’t stay still. Rodan thought he understood the feeling, he missed flying above the land, far away from the island, exploring the new world he had been awakened into. He had been sleeping for so long, he didn’t want to stay cooped up on his volcano forever…

But now he had an egg to take care of, and it was much more important than his wishes of freedom – a thought that didn’t seem to occur to the egg’s other progenitor…

A sudden movement brought Rodan back from his short slumber. He looked down and waited. Another movement.

Rodan jumped out of the nest as the egg rocked back and forth.

“It’s hatching!” He looked over to the sky and roared, trying to see if he would have an answer of any kind. Nothing came back. He huffed to himself, annoyed, angry. “Oh… Ghidorah…!” The egg moved again, a small crack forming on its hard surface and Rodan soon forgot about the other. “Well, his lost…”

The egg shook to one side and to the other, as if it wanted to leave the nest. The small crack stretched down the side and other cracks followed. Rodan couldn’t keep still, jumping in place, curious; he had never seen an egg hatch before, specially one of his kind or of… Whatever kind Ghidorah was.

Something poked against one of the pieces of the shell, and Rodan heard a noise; soft, barely audible, but a little squeak. That piece was raised over the rest, and the Fire Demon could see the form of a small beak poking against it, trying to free itself.

A beak… He wondered if the hatchling was going to look more like him than like the other parent. Another piece of the egg flew off as a wing stretched out, with three claws opening and closing. Till finally, the shell came tumbling down piece by piece, revealing Rodan’s hatchling.

His body was orange like resting lava, with two wings that looked like a perfect mix between Rodan’s and Ghidorah’s wings, one tail with spikes, two normal legs… And two heads.

The four pair of golden eyes focused on Rodan, and both beaks opened, letting out a loud squeak.

Rodan smiled and his instincts took over. He walked over to the small creature, helping it out with the rest of the egg’s amniotic sack still stuck to their body. The hatchling squeaked loudly again, flapping it’s wings when finally free. It tried to move, only to trip on it’s own tail.

Rodan chuckled and helped them stand up again. The two heads reached out to him.

“Hey there, both of you…” Rodan said softly, way softer than normal, pressing his beak against his hatchling’s. “Too bad your stupid father is not here to say hello…” The fire bird complained, getting curious and confused stares from the hatchling. “Come here, little one.”

They followed after their progenitor, having a hard time balancing themselves on their two legs, using the wings for support when necessary. Rodan watched them, remembering himself when walking for the first time – walking was still weird, and since he had wings, he found it quite unnecessary. He wondered if his mate was just as clumsy as those little ones were when young… No, he wouldn’t think of Ghidorah since he had more important things to do now…

“Come, I’ll show you your home…” He smiled, wanting to introduce his world to his sweet little offspring.

**-o-**

Rodan watched as his newly hatched youngling jumped around the volcano, exploring the cave with unending curiosity. It jumped around, wings open as if trying to fly already, climbing on stalagmites and trying to reach each stalactite.

Just like Ghidorah, each head seemed to be its different entity. The right one, Rodan noticed, seemed to be calmer – he definitely was more like Ichi or Ni –, while the left one was more excited about the world they had just been hatched into – even the way he smiled looked like San’s smile. Rodan wondered if he was even more like his mate… He hoped not. One Ghidorah was enough already.

The kids jumped farther away from the nest.

“Hey, watch for the lava.” Rodan quickly said. Apparently, the kids didn’t have the same affinity for lava as their father had. Of course, the Fire Demon knew it would take them some time to learn how to “swim” on lava, but he wasn’t going to risk their lives. “Come here.”

The youngling jumped over to their parent, using their wings as a second pair of legs in order to move faster. Rodan raised his wing.

“Papá.” Kakyū, the one on the left, said as they rested in the nest. As expected, they learned talking fast in just two days of life, just like Rodan did when young. “What’s out there?” He pointed with his beak to the rim of the volcano.

“The island where we live, and a big, very big world.” Rodan answered. “When you’re a bit bigger I’ll take you there.”

Part of him didn’t want to see his little one leave the volcano, but he knew they had to, that they would do such one day in the future, to find their own home.

“That’s where dad has gone to?” Kakyū was curious.

“Yes.” Rodan said. Of course, he had mentioned the other parent to his youngling, even if he hadn’t been there to see them hatching. It was expected for the little ones to be curious. “Not on the island. But out there.”

“When is he coming back?”

“I don’t know.” Rodan said honestly. “He disappears for days, weeks, and never returns in the right time…” _Like yesterday…_ , he didn’t at the last part.

“But he will come back, right?” Kakyū asked again, being much more talkative than his brother, who rested his head against the side of his parent.

“Yes…” Rodan answered, even though he wasn’t sure. He raised his eyes to the sky over the volcano’s opening. The sky was clear and blue, and there was still no sign of that asshole of a mate. “If you see a bunch of dark clouds and lightning, be sure it’s your dad. He always loves having a triumphant entrance, the show off.”

Kakyū chirped low at those words, his brother moved beside him.

“Why?” And Kanzangan finally spoke. “Why did he go?”

Rodan turned to the little one, his head was still down, but his eyes were open, looking up at his parent. Rodan didn’t want to talk about it, he mentally beat himself for even mentioning it.

“Because he wants to find… The King…”

“King?” Kakyū was the one who asked again. “What’s that?”

“It’s the Alpha. The one who rules over all others.” Rodan sighed, noticing that he still had to explain all of that to the kids. But he knew it was best to do so already, so that they understood how things worked, so that they didn’t end up with problems with the king of the monsters. “You father wants to fight him.”

“Why?”

“Your father wants to be the new King.” Rodan answered.

“Won’t dad be a good king?” Kakyū asked in an interested and excited manner.

Rodan moved around the nest as if physically uncomfortable with something.

“Maybe.” He answered truthfully getting a curious and confused look from the little one. Rodan still didn’t understand how Ghidorah’s mind – minds? – worked, he didn’t know what his plans were. Part of Rodan really wished Ghidorah left this behind, he hoped that mating with him and having a youngling would’ve changed him, even if little…

But hey, the damn alien lizard wasn’t even present when their egg hatched!

“Honestly, if your dad was any smart, he wouldn’t even think about fighting the king again!” Rodan huffed. “He failed once. What are the chances of him winning against the king, the queen and a bunch of humans this day and age?”

“He failed once?” Kazangan asked, raising his head.

“Yes, a long time ago.” Rodan said simply, shaking his head. “It’s a long story. Let’s not talk about it.” He repositioned his wings, so he covered the younglings better, as if doing so could also silence their talk.

Still, Rodan could hear the hushed whispers of those two little heads…

“What are humans?” Kakyū asked.

“Who cares?” Kazangan said. “Do you think dad can be alpha?”

“Papá said he failed once--”

“What do you think it’s like to be the son of the king?” Kazangan interrupted his brother.

Rodan shook his head. He really hoped these ideas didn’t get over their little heads.

**-o-**

Kakyū and Kazangan jumped around excitedly, eyes never leaving the rim of the volcano. It was the first time they were exiting their home on the volcano. Rodan explained they couldn’t go anywhere without flying, which Rodan would soon teach them since their wings were becoming stronger as days passed.

The two had already seen Rodan fly before, even though they couldn’t see much from the inside of the volcano. It was an understatement to say they were excited for the moment in which they would be able to climb towards the clouds like their father did.

“Are you ready?” Rodan chirped at the youngling’s excitement.

“Yes!” Both heads said, much to Rodan’s surprise. Kazangan wasn’t hiding his excitement this time, that was nice to see.

“Alright.” Rodan walked over to stay under the opening. “Here…” He bent his legs and jumped out, flapping his wings as he found balance on the rim of the volcano. Both little heads were staring at him “You gotta jump, it’s the easiest way out.”

The two heads studied the distance.

“But it’s too high…” Kakyū said.

“You’re going to fly way higher than this.” Rodan said. “Come on, give it a try.” He bent his legs as if he was going to jump again. “Bend your legs and throw your weight to the ground. Use your wings if you need.”

Kakyū looked over to his brother, but Kazangan was already determined; Kakyū decided to do the same as him. They tried doing as their dad told them, bending their legs and getting impulse up with their wings.

They almost did it, stretching their heads to get higher, but being pulled down by gravity. They fell on their back with a loud squeak.

“Come on, once again.” Rodan quickly said, flapping his wings.

The two got on their feet again, shaking themselves to try once again. Kakyū didn’t really want to do it anymore, but he was curious to see the world outside, while Kazagan knew their father was expecting to see them succeed. They tried once again.

Flapping their wings to have more air time, they reached the volcano’s opening with their claws in order to not suffer gravity’s pull. They lost balance for a second, but soon stabilized themselves, flapping their wings mindlessly till they stood upright.

“I did it!” They jumped in place.

“Good job.” Rodan chirped, feeling proud of his little one. It was such a basic thing, but he was happy to see them getting the hang of things. “This is the outside world you wanted so badly to see.”

Both heads quickly turned to the side, looking down as green land stretched underneath the volcano till it met the blue of the ocean. They took a few steps forward, and soon flapped his wings to get back when feeling his paws losing ground for a second. That was a long way down there.

“Wow…” Was all Kakyū got to say.

“It’s so… Different from inside…” Kazangan mentioned.

“And colorful!” Kakyū finished.

“Most of the world is.” Rodan said. “When you learn to fly, you’ll see.”

“What are those things?” Kakyū pointed with his beak at things he could see on the other direction.

“That’s the humans hives. They had many here.” Rodan huffed opening his wings wide. “But after I showed them this was my territory, they fled.”

“So, there are no humans down there?” Kakyū asked and Rodan answered negatively. “Awn, I wanted to see one of them…”

“Oh, no you don’t.” Rodan quickly said, getting the attention of both heads – since Kazangan seemed surprisingly interested on the green trees on the foot of the volcano. “Humans are like little pests, there are thousands of them, and they’re very, very annoying. And dangerous. Be thankful none of them live here anymore.”

His words were barely interrupted by a sudden buzzing noise. The brothers had heard that already, and they quickly jumped to the side to have a better view without their parent blocking it. A grey thing was coming towards them, standing high above the volcano’s opening.

“Hey! Look! We saw this once, it was flying above the nest!” Kakyū said.

“Strange birds…” Kazangan rumbled, bending his head down as if it didn’t want the thing to see him.

Rodan squawked a laugh, getting a confused look from the two.

“You know so little of the world…” He mentioned with a low amused rumble. “Those aren’t real birds. Humans made these ones. They use them because they are a bunch of flightless little things.” Rodan watched the helicopter pass by and opened his wings as wide as he could, screeching loudly. All three could see as a little human inside it reacted to the sound, holding tightly to what Rodan knew was a weapon. “See? Now you can see what a human looks like.”

“So tiny!” They said as one.

“These things are the king’s allies?” Kazangan asked after the helicopter flew towards the other direction.

“In a way, I guess.” Rodan said in an uninterested voice. “They are more like… On their own side or something… Who cares?” Rodan turned around and looked down at the island. “Look, as soon as you learn to fly, you’ll two will be able to go down there and explore the place.”

“Can’t we go now?” Kakyū asked. “We can go down by the side of the volcano…”

“And how are you coming back?” Rodan threw back with a low amused chirp. “I won’t drag you up here…”

“Why? Can’t you?” Kazangan asked.

The fire titan was taken back by those words. He let out a low growl, standing tall above his younglings. Kakyū glared at Kazangan, who seemed slightly proud of himself.

“Of course, I can!” Rodan said as a matter of fact.

“Then why don’t you do it?” Kazangan asked again.

The fire titan huffed and opened his wings. He raised above them, flapping his wings so strongly that the younglings almost fell back inside the volcano. But before that could happen, Rodan grabbed them by the tail. They squeaked in surprise but didn’t complain as Rodan quickly dragged them down the volcano, nicely landing them on their paws when reaching the ground.

Kakyū and Kazangan flapped their wings to find balance as Rodan landed beside them. The kids looked up at their parent in a sort of amazement.

“See? As I told you!” Rodan squawked proudly, moving his wings. “Don’t ever doubt your father, kid!”

“Yeah. I guess you can, papá. And we didn’t even need to know how to fly.” Kazangan chirped, quickly walking towards the ocean. “Thanks, papá.”

It took Rodan a few moments to leave his proud moment and to process not only his youngling’s words, but what had just happened and what he did.

“Oh, you sneaky little…” He didn’t get to finish it. Barely one week old and the kid was already messing with him! Rodan didn’t know if he should feel proud or angry. He settled for proud. “Well, I’m not dragging you back!”

But the little ones were already too interested on the rest of the island to care.

The fire titan watched as they explored the place, first taking at look at the water and then at the trees around the place. Rodan even allowed them to go over to the humans’ abandoned hives, after all, there wasn’t anyone there to stop them. Both were very curious about the world around them – even though Kazangan seemed to try hiding his curiosity.

“Watch it.” Rodan said as he saw his child come closer to a tower. “That’s a human thing. They’ll pester us if you break it.”

“What is it for?” Kakyū asked.

“Who cares?” Kazangan hissed.

“Who cares?” Rodan said, not noticing it was the same words. Kakyū didn’t seem pleased with the answer, as he studied the metal tower for a bit, before his brother bit him in the horn to “stop being boring”.

Almost as if on cue, another one of the humans’ metal birds passed by the area. Both heads raised to them and screeched, opening their wings in the same way their father had done before. There didn’t seem to be any reaction from the humans inside the thing, but Rodan liked seeing the kids imitating his dominance display.

Talking about dominance… Still there was no signs of his mate anywhere. The sky was clear and blue, with small white clouds here and there. Rodan huffed in annoyance.

Later that day, he ended up dragging the younglings back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Here is the second chapter! It's smaller than I wanted it to be, but here we go~

It had been a week since Kakyū and Kazangan hatched. And still no signs of Ghidorah anywhere.

Rodan didn’t know if that made him feel angry or sad. He settled for angry after some time. It was their lost, and quite the lost!

Never had Rodan seen the growing of another creature in the way he was seeing his offspring’s growing. While his size didn’t seem to change much, his wings grew larger, and stronger, which meant Rodan would soon give them their first flying lesson. He would like to see how much easier it would be for them to learn with an adult teaching them, something the fire titan never had.

Still, the youngling didn’t seem to grow found of lava. Their body seemed delicate and weak to it, ending up with a small burn mark on their leg once they got a bit too close. This made Rodan worry. It reminded him of something other titans told him, a long time ago… That the last ones of his species had perished thanks to lava and fire. It made no sense to him, shouldn’t his species have a body made to live in lava? Still, he made sure to keep his offspring away from it though, so nothing bad happened to them.

Rodan soon noticed they also seemed to differ a little from Ghidorah. While most of Ghidorah seemed to be ruled and controlled by Ichi, the middle head, Kakyū and Kazangan seemed to both have 50% of control over their own body. When Kakyū wanted to do something, and his brother didn’t feel like stopping him, Kakyū controlled their body. But when Kazangan wanted to do something else, he pulled to another direction or stood still, stopping his brother. Rodan had no freaking idea how that worked… But it made to quite a few funny situations, since both heads seemed to be so different from each other.

Since the hatching of his youngling, humans buzzed past the volcano more often. Rodan knew they were curious about his little one, but they were still an annoyance. During the first days of hatching, he used to cover the young one with his wings whenever a helicopter passed by, just so humans couldn’t take a good look on him. But after some time, thanks to their insistence and the youngling’s curiosity, he allowed them to see each other.

He still didn’t trust humans, and he was pretty sure humans didn’t trust him either. Rodan even questioned if he should really leave Kakyū and Kazangan alone whenever he needed to get food. Mainly because he knew that humans, being the crazy creatures that they were, could try getting into his volcano. Who knows what they could do to his youngling?!

One day it did happen.

Once he returned to the volcano, Kakyū and Kazangan ran towards him.

“Papá! There were humans!” Kakyū was the first one to say.

“What? Where?” Rodan asked, startled.

“They were here.” Kazangan answered.

“What did they do?” The fire titan quickly asked. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, they were nice.” Kakyū chirped. “They gave us a little treat, but Kazangan didn’t accept his.” Kazangan huffed. “They just walked around us. There was a human who imitated us. They were weird…”

“And annoying…” Kazangan snorted. “Just like you said, Papá.”

Rodan sighed, glad to know his youngling was still ok, he put a wing over the kids and they pressed against him as they got used to do.

“Don’t ever get used to the humans.” The fire titan quickly said, getting their attention once again. “They are a bunch of nut jobs.”

“And they’re siding with the king.” Kazangan mentioned.

Rodan didn’t say anything to that.

**-o-**

A loud roar woke Rodan, and he felt his offspring startle under his wings at the sound. But they didn’t seem scared, as if they knew that sound didn’t mean danger to them.

Both heads raised up, beaks pointing to the sky, eyes filled with curiosity and amazement. Rodan couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed by it. He covered their heads with his wing, much to their surprise, small squeaks of confusion coming from both.

“Stay under my wing.” He said simply.

The roars got nearer as the thunder and lightning did the same, announcing the alien’s arrival. Rodan simply glared up at the dark clouds covering the sky above the volcano.

And finally, in between the flashing of lightning bolts, the form of the three headed demon appeared, lowering itself down to the inside of the Fire Demon’s home.

“What took you so long?” Was the first thing to come out of Rodan.

“What a lovely welcome…” Ichi groaned.

“We traveled across the whole south hemisphere.” As always, San was the one who answered his question as if it didn’t have any type of angry intonation.

He was also the first one to reach to Rodan, trying to brush their heads together.

But Rodan pulled away.

“You’ve missed it.” He said simply, cold.

“What?” The three heads asked together.

“The hatch of our offspring?” Rodan hissed.

“It hatched?” San was the one to ask, trying to look under his mate’s wings. “How is it? Does it look like us or like you?” “Would it be possible for us to see it?” Ni asked, noticing how Rodan tried to keep the offspring away from the alien’s eyes. It was easy to see it moved, probably wanting to free themselves from their parent’s wing. “Please?” San asked, always the most polite of the three.

Rodan simply huffed and finally lifted his wing.

The two little heads stopped moving, lifting golden eyes to their other parent, who they were meeting just now. All the three heads of the golden monster stared down at the little one, studying them silently.

Ichi’s head was the first one to bend down. Kakyū’s head lowered closer to the nest, while Kazangan supported his father’s stare.

“They look like you.” San said. “They look like us.” Ni said.

Ichi inched closer to smell the little one and Kazangan hissed, while Kakyū finally moved closer, curious to meet the three different heads of his father.

IchI backed away and smirked.

“I liked that one…” As an answer Kazangan continued hissing, while his brother seemed a bit uncomfortable.

“Hey, there.” San came closer to Kakyū, as if knowing what he was thinking. Kakyū decided he preferred that head. San sniffed him and Kakyū giggled, pressing against his father’s golden scales.

“Since you were gone, I took the liberty of naming them myself.” Rodan said.

There was silence, as Ni and San looked up at the middle head, who leaned away from the fledgling, standing tall above his mate and the little one.

“We were going to name them Ryūsei.” Ichi said serious.

“They are Kakyū and Kazangan.” Rodan growled.

The heads were silent.

“ _Falling Star_ …” Ichi repeated on an alien way that Rodan didn’t know, but had heard before.

“Me!” The shy one chirped, being able to understand it naturally.

“And _Volcanic Rock_ …” Ichi looked to the other one, who just huffed.

“I was thinking about it for some time…” Rodan said, turning his face away, shyly. He might not understand what his mate had said, but he had an idea. He really shouldn’t be surprised to know the youngling would understand Ghidorah’s weird alien language.

“You’ve chose a name that related to you and one that related to us…!” San smiled. “A devoted action from a good mate.” Ni said, with a smile as well, even though it had a different meaning behind it.

“Oh, shut it, _you asshole_!” Rodan hissed and almost started to complain as San pressed his head against the fire bird, being followed by Ni, keeping Rodan stuck between them.

“Already teaching them your language, I see…” Ichi mentioned, before doing the same as his brothers.

Rodan growled a complaint but didn’t try to get away. Kakyū chirped at the image, before pressing himself against his father’s golden form, Kazangan preferred to keep close to Rodan, apparently still unsure about the other parent.

Ghidorah joined them in the nest, resting a wing over his mate.

“Dad…” The three heads looked down at the one who called them.

“So, you finally decided to speak.” Ni smirked. Kazangan huffed at those words. “You definitely took over your other progenitor…” San chuckled with his brother’s words and Ichi even showed a small smirk, while Rodan shook his head, annoyed. “What is it… Kazangan?”

“Have you found the ‘weak king’?” The little one finally said.

There was silence.

Rodan looked down at his offspring unsure of what to think, wondering if he should have even mentioned that before. He was just annoyed by his mate’s actions at the moment – a normal thing honestly.

He turned to Ghidorah, watching his reactions. San and Ni seemed surprised by the question, and Ichi maintained the stoic façade of always.

“No. Not _yet_.” Ichi finally answered.

“When you find him…” Kazangan continued, ignoring Rodan’s glare and Kakyū’s soft words asking him to stop. “Are you going to kill him?”

Ichi let out a soft pleased hum.

“Yes.”

“Enough about him!” Rodan cried out, startling the little ones and San, who was closer to him. Ichi and Ni simply turned disinterested eyes to their mate. “You spent all this time out searching for him, to the point of not arriving in time to see the hatching of your offspring! Just fucking move on already!”

“There is no moving on until we finally kill him.” Ichi said, calmly.

“Kill him! You almost died on his hands and you talk about killing him!” Rodan scoffed.

Ni growled, biting Rodan’s horn, making him screech, swatting the head away with a wing.

Ryūsei quickly jumped out of the nest, being barely noticed by the other two kaiju. They watched as their parents bickered, Rodan screeching curses that the little ones had already heard and others that were new, while each of the heads acted different; Ichi’s voice seemed calm, but it was easy to know he was quite angry, Ni was the loudest, growling at the same level of the fire demon, while San seemed to try calming the nerves.

Kakyū and Kazangan looked at each other.

“Enough!” Ichi roared, startling the little ones.

“Yeah, enough!” Rodan cried back, repositioning himself on the nest in order to stay sideways, his back towards his mate. He turned to Ryūsei and opened his wings.

The youngling hesitated, but quickly jumped under their father wing.

Both heads pressed against Rodan’s hard red skin as San leaned down to look at them.

“Your wings are so big.” He said sweetly, as if nothing had happened just a few seconds ago.

“It has been two weeks already.” The fire titan growled.

“So, it means they grew strong, right?” San continued as if he hadn’t heard what his mate said. “Have you learned how to use them yet?”

“No…” Kakyū chirped, leaning towards his father. “Papá said he’ll teach us tomorrow…”

“Well, good thing we arrived in time!” San rumbled, looking up at Rodan’s golden eyes. The Fire Demon always had a soft spot for the left head, and San knew that. The glare from before, disappeared just a little bit from his mate’s expression. “And since we are here, we can both teach you how to fly! Would you like that?”

Kakyū flapped his wings the best he could do underneath Rodan, and Kazangan seemed just as excited as his brother – he just didn’t show it as much.

“It’s the least you could do as a father…” Rodan still threw back with a squawk.

San rumbled again, licking the fire bird’s beak with the tip of his tongue. Ichi imitated the sound in a pleased manner, while Ni just laid his head on top of Rodan’s back, wanting to rest after flying for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From time to time, Ghidorah's quotes will appear in only one paragraph, specially when all three heads are focused on one thing only, or finishing each other's sentences.

**Author's Note:**

> After much deliberation, i decided to try continuing this. Let's see if it'll reach the full story. Stay tuned for family cuteness and a bit of feels.


End file.
